Gravity is Magic
by JamesPepper
Summary: Major AU! The Doctor is dying, he puts his Timelord self into his fob-watch(pocket-watch). Eventually, Dipper finds the watch, this is where the magic happens. Meanwhile Twilight is traveling with Pinkie Pie to the Everfree forest. When both ponies are sucked into a portal, Where did they go? What happens to the Doctor and Dipper? Find out in Gravity is Magic.(M because of Ending)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- The Doctor has been infected with a virus that is making it to where he can't regenerate.**

On with the story!

Doctor's Point of View

"Well this is just Fantastic, you know Dying." His voice was shaky. I was confused why he said that.

"What would you know YOU got us into this!" I spoke Harshly to The Master.

"What? Me?" How dare he play innocent with me.

" Yes! You were the one who tried to use Arbloins as slaves!"

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds like it, but I was only trying to use their strength to take over Earth."

"Exactly my point, if you wouldn't always try to take over Earth this wouldn't have happened!"He gave me a look then his eyes widened.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but, I have to go!" He pulled up his sleeve for me to find out he had a Vortex Manipulator!

"NO!" I tried to stop him, but I was too late. Then I remembered something, something crazy, but it just might work. I ran to a storage room, and dug around. Finally I found it, an old golden fob-watch. I rubbed my finger over the engravings, a bunch of gears that seem to be turning in there own time. A pain in my gut brought me back into the reality. I ran back into the console room.

I'm a little scared because I've never had to use this machine. But it's the only way. I find the machine above my head. I just hope...Wait I have to find a place to hide this, but where. Maybe she knows where. She probably does.

I hit a few switches and flip a few levers and I finally land. "So, where have you taken me this time?" I look around to what appears to be a dense forest. Hmm that tree, doesn't look like a tree. I take out my screwdriver, wow this maybe is the last time I...well in this body, I hope this works. My screwdriver flickers once, then twice. After a few more seconds a door opens inside the tree. Huh, looks like a radio of some sorts, But instead of a dial just four switches. Oh it must be a code, Ooh I just love codes. The pain in my gut has now moved to my chest. " Ouch, oh oh, Okay I guess I'm..." I don't get to finish because my vision becomes blurry and my head starts to spin. Then I think I passed out.

 **Quick AN the whole show is almost the same until Not what he seems, So there is only three points of where the story will be in that era.**

 **Time Skip to first episode of Gravity Falls Dipper just finds the Journal**

Third Person Point of View

"Grunkle Stan making me put up these stupid signs." Dipper says aloud as he hammers the signs into the trees. "This town really gives me the creeps, I'm probably going to be eaten by an animal or something out here." Dipper put the nail on the next tree, Clank! "What the? Is this metal?" Dipper hits the area of the tree with his knuckle, Clank! Dipper notes that there's a small opening in the tree. He pries the space open, in the cobweb filled space there looks to be an old radio, but instead of a dial there are four switches. Dipper blows the cobwebs away and flicks the odd switches (The first and third). A loud noise comes from behind Dipper, he looks at the new hole in the Earth. "What is this?" Dipper looks in the hole to see cobwebs...Just uses a sign to clear the cobwebs from the hole. Once the cobwebs are out the way Dipper sees a Gold six fingered hand with a three in it. Dipper feels the hand and discovers it's a book. The book appears old, very old. Dipper turns the book to it's side. A small Fob-Watch falls out of the book. The watch was gold and in the center there was engravings of gears. Dipper slowly felt the gears. Dipper started to music, not a song but soft drumming. Dipper looked for the source. The only logical option was the fob-watch, Dipper decided the best thing to do was open it and see if it was the source of the drumming. Dipper opens the watch, a gold energy stream hits Dipper. His eyes turn bright gold and he loses consciousness.

"Dipper, wake up." A older voice spoke to our young Dipper. Dipper looked at the man, his gold eyes shone, while his suit was dark and worn.

"Who are you?" Dipper spoke to the unknown man cautiously.

"Well Dipper this is a difficult thing to say but. We're now the same person."

 **AN- Well I want to get to the actual story not back story so I'm going to summarize. Dipper doesn't trust The Doctor so he pushes him to the back of his mind. Dipper then goes through the whole First Season with a voice in his head asking him for control, until Gideon Takes Mabel and Dipper starts walking away. That is where this part takes place.**

"What are you doing, Are you giving up!?" The Doctor yelled at Dipper.

"Yes, I am, There's nothing I can do. He won. I lost." Dipper retaliated with the truth he believed.

"Your right there's nothing you can do...But there is something we can do."

"What are you saying?"

"Together, Dipper Together we can defeat that pest!"

"How could we..." Dipper was caught off by The Doctor.

"We can do it, Dipper we have to try, He has Mabel who knows what he is going to do with her?" Dipper sees The Doctor's point.

"You're right, for Mabel." Dipper held his hand out to The Doctor. The Doctor shook his hand and they began to merge. Two personalities becoming one. The Dipper in the real world's eyes became a Blueish-gold instead of pure blue. A rush of energy filled Dipper and he charged back to Gideon.

 **AN- Now we are Skipping to After the Season one final and before Season two starts. This is going to get sad. Sorry about this.**

"Dipper, Mabel! Come Here!" Stan's voice boomed threw the closed shack. Dipper thought it was weird that Stan would close the Shack, but Dipper didn't protest, now there wasn't strangers inside their home/tourist trap. Dipper and Mabel found Stan on his chair in the living room. His face was serious and his eyes were slightly watered.

"Hey Stan, what did you need?" Mabel asked the visibly damaged old man.

"Kids there is something I need to tell you," He paused, looking for the correct words to enlighten the twins. "Ugh...If..." Stan took a deep breath. "If you had to stay here, in Gravity Falls would you?"

Dipper saw straight through the question. "Stan what happened?"

"Okay, you got me. What I meant to say was..." Stan started to tear up, why he was the twins didn't know. "Your parents...Kids your parents are dead." As soon as the words left his lips the twins broke. A cold silence hung in the air. Dipper was the first to muster words.

"How?"

"Dip, they died in a car accident early this morning, the hospital call as soon as they were pronounced dead." All that was the twins, was now tears. Mabel hugged Dipper not wanting to believe their parents were dead, but she knew she had to. Dipper held his oldest and happiest friend that was now nothing but tears. Dipper then thought of a new problem.

"Stan, what's going to happen to us?"

"Child Protective Services gave you guys a choice; Stay here in Gravity Falls or go back to Piedmont and live with your Grandma." Mabel looked at Dipper, they both had the same idea.

"We'll stay here in Gravity Falls." The twins spoke in unison.

 **AN- Dipper and Mabel do get over their parents death, Now everyone was sorry for the twins. Bill even said they need to keep hope and that great things were coming. Now we're going to Equestria, just after the Nightmare Moon incident.**

"Pinkie are you sure this is a good idea, The Everfree Forest isn't the safest place to find ingredients for cupcakes."

"I know Twilight, but I need to find a certain ingredient,I don't know what it is yet but I'll know it when I see it. Twilight knew Pinkie was just being herself but why did she have to be brought into this. As the ponies trot along to winding trail, a portal appeared in front of them sucking them in. Both ponies found themselves in a state of unconsciousness.

 **AN- Okay i know that was short but I'm going to end the chapter here and Next time. Twilight and Pinkie discover a new world, And Dipper Faces his worst enemy School. Also do you guys prefer if I write in third person or in first person tell me in the comments**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper awoke, the bright sunlight glaring into his eyes. He brought his feet of the bed, once his foot hit the floor a loud noise and confetti sprang into his face, startling him. _Hmm I wonder why al-,_ "Oh yeah, it's my birthday," Dipper paused and realized what day it truly was; "It's the last day of summer." His words came out scared and depressed. He went downstairs, an old man he called Grunkle Stan was sitting on the yellowish recliner, a dirty old tank top and baggy striped blue boxer shorts, a normal person would cringe at the sight of the old man, but Dipper had seen worse in his short time at the Mystery Shack. He walked past Stan and went to the kitchen, on the rugged table top was a note with Dipper written in Sparkly blue letters, _Well I'll read that in a second after I get some breakfast_.

After a bowl of cereal, Dipper took the note off the table and found that it was heavier than a normal note, he turned to note away from him and opened it, almost as fast as you could say surprise, a loud cannon shot of confetti and streamers flew out of the note, unfortunately Grunkle Ford, Stan's twin, walked into the room, the stream of confetti hit Ford in the chest, the blow took him by surprise.

"Woah there Dipper," Ford's trench coat was covered in confetti "Another one of Mabel's traps?"

"Yeah, but this one has writing inside." Dipper looked at the note's contents,

Happy Birthday BroBro, and since it's our Birthday I need you to help prep for the party! I also need you to pick up some supplies, here's a list of the items I need you to get. (Just because I know you love lists)

\- Confetti

\- Balloons

\- Give an invitation to Paz

\- DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID

\- Meet back here for party at 7:00

"Classic Mabel, Giving me a list, she knows me so well" Dipper added something to the list.

\- Get a gift for Mabel

After adding that Dipper went about on his normal routine, take a shower, brush teeth, and get dressed. He dressed in his signature orange shirt, blue jeans, and because of his vest was got ruined in a recent monster hunt, he wore a brown zip-up hoodie, the hoodie was slightly big on Dipper, leaving just the right room for his journal, and of course he had his pine tree hat on his head.

Dipper walked to the only party store in town, The Party Hopper, and bought balloons, and confetti, there he saw a little confetti cannon, Dipper knew it was the perfect gift for Mabel. He exited the store, Mabel's new gift boxed and wrapped and tucked away in his hoodie. Dipper began to walk to the Northwest Mansion, on his way he thought of how close he had gotten with Pacifica. They seemed to be inseparable, People often thought they were dating, but Dipper quickly defused all the accusations, Paz was pretty, but not really Dipper's type.

Dipper finally made it to the Northwest Mansion, the large gates with the letters NW written on the handles. Pacifica's Parents didn't like Dipper or Mabel much; they saw the twins as a distraction and a nuisance. Dipper was about to buzz the doorbell when Pacifica stepped through the gates.

"Hey Pacifica" Chirps Dipper. Pacifica Jumped back, surprised to see Dipper at her house so early in the morning.

"Dipper? What are you doing here?" Pacifica pants. Pacifica was wearing her signature outfit, a light purple dress with a slightly darker purple jacket.

"I'm here to give this to you," Dipper handed her a pink envelope, "Be careful, I don't know what's in that" Dipper warned the blonde.

"Dipper its fine, it feels like a normal envelope," Pacifica opened the envelope. Pacifica took out the letter inside. BAM! A shot of confetti shot her in the face, "Mabel is getting clever now, hiding the bomb in the letter" Pacifica admits.

"Told you, anyway I should be going, Got to make sure Mabel isn't destroying the shack" Dipper joked.

"Yea, but she wasn't the one who summoned the living dead" Pacifica countered.

"I told Mabel not to tell anybody about that!" Dipper cursed.

"Anyway you should probably get going"

"Yea, see ya later Pacifica"

"See ya Dipper" Pacifica walked away. Dipper did one more walk through town to see if he missed anything on the list. Dipper walked past a cafe, arcade, and bookstore, he needed nothing from these stores, so he continued walking. Dipper checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late for his own party, his watch read 6:30. _Wow, I'm almost late, I should start heading back._

Dipper reached the forest and his senses heightened, he knew this forest was dangerous. Dipper listened to everything the thing the peaked his ears to the apparent sound of a man's voice. _What is a man doing out here?_ Dipper then heard a soft whimper after the man's voice. _Oh, that's nasty; I hope I don't see that._ Dipper began to walk toward the shack again keeping his ears open so if anything snuck up him he'd be ready.

" **Help**!" Dipper looked back in the direction of the couple from before. " **Somepony help!** " _Wait...Somepony? What?_ Another call for help shook Dipper out of his confusion. Dipper ran into the bushes behind him, determined to find the person in trouble.

 **15 Minutes earlier**

Twilight awoke on a dirt floor, Twilight tried to stand up but her hooves felt very different, _what's wrong with my hooves?_ She looked at her 'fore hooves'. _These are not hooves; these are kinda like Spike's claws, but with extra appendages._ Twilight looked at her 'back hooves'. _Hmm if I have claws like Spike maybe I walk like Spike?_ Twilight tried to stand like Spike would; _Yep, this definitely feels better, now walking…_ Twilight tried to take a step, but she lost her balance and fell, this process repeated a few times before Twilight got the hang of it. In this time Twilight had thoughts racing through her head, _what am I? How did I get here? How do I get home? Where's my horn? Why am I wearing clothes?_ Twilight looked at her surroundings, _Where's Pinkie? Why am I in a forest? Maybe somepony will help me out there?_ Twilight began to walk through the forest. It looked like this place had some of the same biology, there were squirrels, and other small critters just like in Equestria, but she didn't any other creatures like her. Her walk took her to the end of the forest, Twilight fiddled with her shirt and skirt but stopped when she heard a noise next to her.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing in this forest alone? It's dangerous out here." The voice was old and rough, obviously a male, He had a creepy smile on his face, but Twilight learned to not judge anypony on how they look.

"I'm looking for my friend, she has-"

"Frankly I don't care, I just want you." The creature pounced onto Twilight, grabbing her body everywhere, Twilight tried to struggle, when the attacker got tired of it, he pulled a knife up to her throat. "I'd stop fighting if you know what's good for ya" The creature threatened,

" **Help**!" Twilight screams.

"Keep trying to call for help, nobody is coming. So scream. Scream a loud as you can, I enjoy it when they scream."

" **Somepony help**!"

"See? Nobody is here to help you now." Twilight gave one last scream for help, the scream was useless. Nopony was coming. Twilight looked up at her inevitable demise.

 **Back to the present**

 **Wham!**

A large tree branch broke across the creature's face; his body flew off of her. The blow was so hard a small stream of red ran off the attacker's face. Twilight looked up at her savior; it was another one of those things, like the thing that attacked her. In all this action Twilight fainted.

Dipper looked at the now unconscious girl. _Ugh… what do I do? How can I wake her up, maybe if I shake her she will wake up?_ Dipper shook the girl, once, twice, the third time the girl's eyes instantly opened. The girl shrieked and jumped away from Dipper. "Hey, Hey, It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, the bad man is knocked out, he's not coming after you, it's okay" Dipper held out his hand to the girl.

"Why did you help me?" The teen whimpered.

"I helped you because it was the right thing to do, nobody should ever go through that," Dipper's hand was still extended out to the girl. "Can you get up?" The girl grabbed Dipper's hand and raised herself up; she tried to take a step but fumbled around trying to keep her balance. "Do you want some help?" Dipper asked her.

"I think I can do this," The girl regained her balance; she tried to walk again but failed. She fell toward the ground but Dipper caught her once again. The girl blushed and looked at Dipper, "Maybe I could use some help." The girl wrapped her arm around Dipper's neck. They walked down the dirt road, a cold breeze swept past the pair; it made it look like the trees were dancing for their amusement. The girl shivered, that's when Dipper noticed that her shirt was cut open, her bra was visible for the world to see, but the girl didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't care.

"Do you want my hoodie? It's warm" Dipper offered the girl.

"But… it's yours, why would you want to give it to me?" The girl questioned.

"Because you're cold, and it's the right thing to do, it's what friends do" Dipper answered, he looked at the girl for what seemed to be the first time. She had bright purplish blue eyes, Dipper felt as if he could stare into them forever; his eyes then moved to her hair, it had to have been dyed because her hair was a navy blue with a pink streak coming down the side. Her shirt was light blue button up, and her skirt was navy blue with a five-pointed purple star with five other stars surrounding it. Dipper then took off his hoodie. "By the way my name is Dipper" He handed her the hoodie. The girl grabbed it and put it on.

"My na...Name I...Is Twilight" Twilight Stammered.

"Twilight is a beautiful name" Dipper quickly looked away. _Nice job Dipper, you can't just say that stuff to cute girls you meet in the woods!_

"Thank you Dipper, and is Dipper a nickname?" Twilight asked

"Yea kinda, but we need to get back to the shack, it's getting dark out." Dipper looked at the setting sun. They then walked to the Mystery Shack; Twilight looked at the hovelled shack.

"Dipper? Do you live here?" Twilight asked very politely or as polite as that sentence could be said.

"Yea, it may look bad, but it grows on you. Here come on inside" Dipper motioned to Twilight to enter the house. Just before Twilight entered the house Dipper noticed a small wire running across the bottom of the door. "Wait!" Twilight jumped back, Dipper didn't mean for his voice to be that loud. "Sorry, but look," Dipper pointed to the small wire on the ground. "I kinda forgot to mention, my sister is kinda crazy when it comes to parties, she doesn't mean to be but she just is" Dipper explained.

"It's fine. My friend that I was talking about earlier is like that, I really do wonder where she is" Twilight said. Dipper looked at the wire, then at Twilight.

"Okay, ready Twilight?" Dipper asked. Twilight gave a silent nod. Dipper then cut the tripwire. A loud thud came from inside the shack. "That's not goo-" Dipper was interrupted by his twin sister tackling him to the ground.

"Dipper! You're finally here! We've been waiting here forever" Mabel screamed with joy. Dipper pushed off his sister and looked at Twilight; she was hiding behind a bush near the door. Mabel then looked at Twilight; an evil grin appeared on her face. "Dipper," She then paused, looking for the best way to embarrass her brother, but before she could continue Dipper pulled her aside.

"Mabel, don't do this now okay she's been through a lot today. I'm serious Mabel not right now" Dipper looked at his sister his eyes were serious. Mabel nodded. It was like she read his mind, she knew exactly what happened. Mabel then looked at Twilight again. The indigo-haired girl stared at Mabel; her eyes were blinded by fear.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Mabel, Dipper's twin sister, what's your name?" Mabel comforted the frightened teen.

"My...My name is Twilight" Twilight Stuttered. Twilight then hid behind Dipper, "Dipper can we go inside?"

"Of course we can," Dipper walked inside the shack. His face was instantly pelted in confetti. Dipper just stood there, annoyance spread across his face. "Mabel-" Dipper was interrupted by a poofy pink-haired girl.

"Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away" The pink-headed girl walked up to Dipper and brushed some confetti off of his face. Dipper shook off most of the confetti off him and turned to his sister.

"Care to introduce me to her?" Dipper spoke causality.

"Her name is Pi-"

"Pinkie? Is that you?" Twilight asked the now bouncing stranger.

"Twilight!" The girl Twilight called Pinkie gave her a giant bear hug, "Oh my Celestia I never thought I'd see you again"

"Same with you Pinkie, I was so worried when we got separated, but Dipper here showed me here and then I found you" Twilight broke the hug then looked at the shocked twins.

"You know her Twilight?" Mabel questioned

"Yea, Dipper remember the friend I was telling you about?" _Crap this must have been what she was saying when I was staring at her._

"Yea, I remember, Pinkie right?"

"Yep, that's me" Pinkie replied. Dipper then realized something.

"Mabel, how do you know Pinkie?" Dipper asked his twin. Mabel nodded and told a story of confetti and, parties, and just about anything that had sugar in it. Pinkie and Twilight giggled at Mabel's tale, while Dipper tried to keep a straight face. The duo apparently played pranks on Stan and Ford all day. Dipper's eyes glanced at Twilight, she was laughing at his twin and Dipper had to say she looked beautiful, Dipper then noticed a red spot on coming through his brown hoodie.

"Twilight, are you bleeding?" Dipper asked. Twilight looked at herself her eyes widened.

"Ugh, I think I am, um could you help me?" Twilight said. Dipper mentioned having medical stuff upstairs, he then ushered Twilight upstairs.

 **Downstairs**

"Hey Pinkie," Mabel poked her new best friend, "do you think Twilight will be okay?" Pinkie put up more streamers.

"I think Twilight will be fine, it's just a cut" Pinkie spoke confidently like Twilight has been through worse.

"Okay, I just hope my nerdy brother doesn't bore her with his nerd stuff" Mabel laughed at her brother trying to talk to girls, cute ones especially, and Twilight was cute.

"Actually Twilight is into a lot of nerd stuff, Mabel she lives in a library" Pinkie giggled. An evil smile crept its was onto Mabel's face. "Mabel, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mabel just smiled.

"Girl I've been thinking that ever since I saw her wearing his hoodie"

"Should we do something now?" Pinkie asked the best matchmaker ever.

"No, not yet Pinkie" Mabel was like the master to her new apprentice, bringing Pinkie in and telling her the plan.

 **Upstairs**

Twilight walked to the attic and saw the twins' room. One side was covered in books and drawings, while the other was band posters and a large sweater mountain. A pizza slice covered in glitter was stuck to that side of the room. "Excuse Mabel, she can be a pig"

"It's alright anyone can be a bit messy at times," Twilight said, "Your sister has a lot of sweaters, they all look handmade, does she make them?"

"Yea, it helps her escape when she's stressed out or when she needs to think" Dipper informs.

"Well they look beautiful" Twilight comments. While Twilight was staring at Mabel's sweaters, Dipper went to go get the medic kit. When he returned to his room he saw Twilight lying on his bed with her shirt off. Dipper blushed and turned away, pushing dirty thoughts out of his mind. He turned back and approached her.

"Twilight, this might hurt a bit" Dipper warned Twilight. A voice echoed in Dipper's head. _**Pour the alcohol onto the rag then apply it to the wound.**_ Dipper silently thanked The Doctor for knowing proper medical treatments. He did what he was told; he then applied the alcohol soaked rag to Twilight's wound. She screams, she then gives Dipper a shocked glance. "I'm sorry, but we have to clean the wound. The hard part is done; now all I have to do is put on the bandage on" Dipper assured Twilight. She nodded. **_Now grab a thick gauze and apply it to the wound, then keep the gauze in place with a tight bandage. Every two days change the bandage._** Dipper did as instructed Twilight flinched a bit when he placed the gauze, but other than that there was no screaming. Twilight asked Dipper what he liked to do in his spare time. "I usually just read books, do you like reading?" _Stupid question Dipper, now she thinks you're a nerd._ Dipper scolded himself for his question.

"Books! I love books, what kind of books are you talking about, adventure? Mystery? Romance? Sci-Fi? Fantasy? Fiction? Non-Fiction? Dramas?" Twilight recites. Time slowed to a stop for Dipper, and then another him appeared in front of Dipper.

"Hey Doc thanks for the help back there" Dipper thanked the copy of himself.

"No problem Dip, Now," The Doctor looked at Twilight, His gold eyes stared her down, looking for the slightest imperfection. "Dip, marry this girl," The Doctor turned to Dipper, "I'm serious, don't let this one get away, I feel that she's a keeper" Dipper blushed.

"Doc I just met her, like she's cute and all, but I need to get to know her a bit more" Dipper sighed.

"True. Anyway, I've felt a disturbance in this dimension's walls to the void. Nothing major, it's probably Bill watching us again" The Doctor informed himself.

"Thanks Doc, tell me if you find out more info" Dipper wished The Doctor goodbye

Dipper picked up a book close by, it was _Sherlock Holmes_ , by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Here," He handed her the Book, "I have a feeling you'll like this book"

"Sherlock Holmes? Hmm," Twilight eyed the book.

"If you don't want to read it I could find a different book," Dipper looked at the ground; the truth was he didn't have much else but mystery novels.

"No I'll read this, it looks interesting" Twilight expressed legit interest, unlike Mabel who would fake it to make him happy. Twilight then began reading the book, page after page she read, Dipper just stared, amazed at what he was looking at. A cute girl who likes mystery books, hell a girl that likes books at all. Dipper went to go downstairs to check on Mable and Pinkie, Dipper had a feeling they were planning something.

Twilight continued to read. She read for about an hour when a voice pulled her out of the story. "Twilight!" Twilight jumped at the volume of the voice. She saw that it was Dipper, he looked a tiny bit annoyed, but that face was quickly replaced with a happy one. Twilight guessed by the volume of his voice that he tried to get her attention multiple times.

"What is it Dipper?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry about yelling, but the party is starting if you wanted to come?" _Wait Dipper left the room? Twilight you really need to stop zoning out_. Her mind scolded her.

"Yeah, I'll be right down" Twilight put a bookmark in her book and went downstairs.

Twilight saw a large group of creatures with Pinkie and Mabel dancing. Twilight could tell none of these creatures would hurt her. Twilight went over to Mabel and Pinkie. They seemed to be having fun so Twilight joined them dancing.

 **Time Skip**

After a while, Twilight's hooves started to ache, so she went to sit down, she made sure Pinkie was in sight so she didn't do anything too crazy. She also began to wonder where Dipper was, she hadn't seen him since she came down to the party, he had to be here, and it was half his party anyway, so where is he? Twilight walked up to Pinkie, "Hey, do you know where Dipper is?" Twilight asked her pink headed friend.

"I don't know where he is, you should ask Mabel she'd know" Pinkie pointed Twilight to where Mabel was dancing.

"That's okay, it's not that important" Twilight walked away from Pinkie. Twilight went back to her seat and thought about why she wanted to talk to Dipper. _Why did I like talking to him so much? Was it his voice? Could be his interest? Or maybe it's just him? What if he's in his room? I should check there._ Twilight then went to the twins' room. Twilight saw Dipper sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Dipper?" Dipper jumped.

"H..Hey Twilight, what are you doing up here?" Dipper avoided eye contact with Twilight.

"I was looking for you. Why are you not at your own birthday party?" Twilight questioned.

"Why would you be looking for me? Everyone is here for Mabel, I don't have any friends. Mabel is the social one." Dipper looked down, sadness grew inside of Twilight. She knew what Dipper was going through. She used to be like him, but she wasn't going to let him feel the same as she once did.

"Dipper I'm here for you, and I bet there are others here for you as well. They are looking for you like I was, but you're up here. No one can find you up here. That's why you need to come downstairs" Twilight argues.

"I will, but not right now, can we just talk for a bit?" Dipper offers.

"Sure, we can talk," Twilight pauses, "How about you tell me a bit about yourself."

"If that's what you want to hear. I was born in Piedmont, California, five minutes after Mabel" Dipper explained. "We came to Gravity Falls for the summer but we can't go back now…" Dipper looked away from Twilight.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"My…My parents…" Dipper stuttered, "They got into an accident, they… they didn't make it" Twilight instantly regretted making him continue.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know" Twilight cries. Dipper threw his arms around Twilight.

"Twilight it's okay, you didn't know. It's fine" Twilight's heart fluttered. She never wanted to let Dipper go, she felt safe. They hugged until someone threw open the door. Twilight looked at the doorway. Mabel was standing there with a sly smile on her face. _Does Mabel know how I feel? Impossible. I don't even know how I feel!_ Twilight went from Mabel to Dipper's face, unlike Mabel Dipper's face was pale.

"Mabel, stop it" Dipper was harsh but anyone could tell he was more annoyed than angry.

"Stop what brother?" Mabel innocently mocks Dipper. Dipper then looked at Twilight.

"Twilight could you go downstairs, Mabel and I have to talk about something" Twilight could tell Dipper was irritated with his sister.

"Yeah, see you Dipper" Twilight then left the room and headed back to the party. Twilight went back to the spot she sat in before. So many thoughts flooded Twilight's head. _Do I like Dipper? I want to say no, but can I really say I don't like him. If I'm being honest with myself, I really can't say no. I need to stop focusing on a petty crush and focus on getting home! But…what if…No! Okay, how could we get home? What if we're stuck here?_ Twilight started panicking, her breathing quickened. _Will I ever see my friends again? Are they worried about me? How is Spike?_

"Hi Twi, you okay?" A voice scared Twilight out of her thoughts. Her eyes looked up at the voice.

"Oh, it's just you Dipper. You really scared me." Twilight was relieved to see him and not Pinkie; Twilight didn't want to scare Pinkie about possibly being stuck here.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Dipper apologizes.

"That's okay, I was just thinking about something."

"I could tell," Dipper joked, then he was serious again, "Twilight what's wrong, you look like you're about to cry."

Twilight looked away, "I was thinking about home…"

Dipper's eyes widened, "Oh crap! We forgot to ask where you lived or tell your parents."

"It's fine Dipper, my parents don't really care" Twilight sighs. Dipper looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They won't be bothered. Um, Dipper?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think me and Pinkie could stay here?" Twilight Proposes.

"Why here? Don't you live here?" Dipper questions.

"It's a long story. Please Dipper" Twilight pouted, Dipper tried to resist the pout, but it was too cute and he eventually caved in.  
"I'll ask Grunkle Stan."

"Thank you Dipper!" Twilight hugs Dipper, and Dipper blushes. Twilight pulled back and smiled at Dipper. Dipper just smiled back. An older creature approached Dipper and Twilight. He was wearing a black tux with an eyepatch and fez. The fez had a weird symbol on it.

"Hey Grunkle Stan." Dipper chirps.

"Hey kiddo," Stan looked at Twilight, "Who's this? Your girlfriend? Dipper! Did you drug this girl because she's way out of your league" Stan must have noticed Twilight's blush. "Or maybe you did manage to get a girl."

"No Stan we're just friends" Dipper choked.

"That face-" Stan then pointed to her and Twilight quickly looked away. "-Says otherwise." Dipper looked at Twilight but to Dipper it looked like she was looking at a boy on the dance floor. _That was close, he almost saw me._ Twilight turned back after Dipper asked if they could say here for a while. Stan questioned them, claiming the Shack wasn't a hotel.

"Sir it's difficult to explain, but we really don't live in Gravity Falls" Twilight explained.

"Well, I can't just let you both stay here for free" Stan debates.

Twilight checked her skirt pocket to find a couple of bits. She handed Stan the bits and asked will this cover it. Stan's eyes widened.

"Is this real?" Stan takes the coins and bites them, Twilight is confused at first but doesn't question when Stan says that they can stay for as long as they want. Stan then ran away from Dipper and Twilight.

"Well, that went better than expected" Dipper stated.

"Yea, it did, well we should go tell Pinkie and Mabel we'll be staying here" Twilight suggests

"Maybe we should tell them after the Party."

"Why?" Twilight asks.

"Well since you're staying here I wanted to show you your room" Dipper clarifies. Twilight nodded and Dipper led the way explaining the rooms they were passing. They finally reached Twilight's new room. There was a sofa, a desk, and some other furniture.

"Decorate the room any way you like, the only one that will be in here is Soos and that's when he's on break," Dipper informed.

"Who's Soos?" Twilight wondered.

"Soos is the DJ" Dipper answered. Twilight nodded, she remembered the large creature playing the piano, to Twilight he seemed pretty cool.

"Yea, that's him; he can be a bit of a klutz, but he means well" Dipper chuckles. "Oh before I forget, it's mine and Mabel's first day of school tomorrow, maybe you and Pinkie should come." Twilight thought about this, she loved school, and now she was in a new place so she could learn more about where she is, its history, and maybe a way home.

"Yea, me and Pinkie could go tomorrow" Twilight blurts out.

"Okay, Twi? Could you help me with the cots, I'll give you two in case the couch is too hard" Dipper offers.

"Thank you Dipper, that's very thoughtful" Twilight states. They left the room and approached a closet with the two cots. Dipper handed Twilight a cot, the cot was heavier than she thought it was going to be, luckily Dipper took the cots and caught Twilight. "Thanks Dipper,"

Twilight followed Dipper back to her room and they set up the cots. "Sorry I wasn't much help, it's been a long day," Twilight sighed, "Dipper does your school have a library?"

"Twilight all schools have a library, but ours is a good one if that's what you're asking" Dipper read Twilight's mind. Twilight got excited when Dipper said it was a good library.  
"You really do like books don't you Twilight" Dipper asked.

"Yes! Books are the best things ever! They can take you anywhere, the past, the future, another world. Anywhere…" Twilight ranted, Dipper just stared in awe. She was perfect. _She's everything I've wanted, likes books, appears to be shy and awkward, and she extremely cute._ Twilight's voice the slowed, then became even slower until they stopped. Another Dipper appeared; this one had bright gold eyes and was levitating above the ground.

"Hey Doc, what's the news?" Dipper asked the floating copy. The Doctor just stared at Twilight.

"Dipper, don't let this one get away," The Doctor turned to Dipper, "I'm serious Dip, don't let her get away."

"I won't, Doc? Do you just feel like something bad is happening? I don't think it's Twilight's fault, but I think she somehow connected to it" Dipper speculates.

"You remember when I told you about the voids walls?" Dipper nodded. Dipper started to panic about Bill. "Good, and stop it's not Bill, It was a portal, very small but very unstable, it could open again soon, but I don't think anything dangerous went through it, so we should be okay.

"But what if the portal opens more and the void hole gets bigger?" Dipper questioned.

"Worse case, Bill could use it to unleash his weirdness, but that won't be a problem because we'll close it before it gets that bad" The Doctor explained.

"When does it get that bad?"

"About six months" The Doctor said.

"Do you know if Twilight knows where the portal is?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, but it is possible she might know where it is, I do feel something about her, like magic that hasn't been unlocked yet."

"I could ask her about it tomorrow?" The Doctor agreed that tomorrow would be a good time to ask her about the portal. Then The Doctor left and time returned to normal speed.

"… And that is why books are the greatest things in the world!" Twilight finished her rant; her eyes gleamed with happiness, her bright smile made Dipper melt. Twilight then looked out the window, into the darkness. "Dipper, what time is it?"

"It looks to be about nine thirty. Are you tired?"  
"Yea," Twilight yawned, "it's been a long day"

Dipper agreed and with her goodnight, she laid on the couch as Dipper left the room. She closed her eyes and sleep instantly took her. What the teens didn't notice was a shadow of a triangle descending into Twilight's head.

 **Woah… it's been a while… I wanted to take this time to say sorry. Sorry this part took so long, (It really didn't. It only took about a month). Anyway the reason I was gone for so long was; I moved, school, and just life stuff. Another reason this chapter took so long was rewrites…so many rewrites. I rewrote this chapter 7 times! I just didn't like where I took the story in the other drafts. I'm back now and chapter 3 will be up soon. Also, I've added new characters that will be introduced next chapter. So keep an eye out for Gravity is Magic! Pepper out!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait again. The proper school setting can be boring to write. Thanks to all that liked and Favorited the story, it really means a lot.

The woman flipped away from the blast, her wings couldn't take much more, and her magical aura was starting to take from her body's life force. Her opponent stood above her. He smirked; images of finally getting revenge swam through his head, after all these years of hiding, of planning. He would have his revenge. The woman looked up at her demise, silently praying that her daughter would be safe on earth, or at least hidden from him. She saw him charge up his final attack, his face was sinister. His face suddenly changed from the sinister look to a demented one. "Actually, I'm not going to kill you now. I'm going to make you go through what I did, so go home, and tell your daughter I'm coming for my finger." _

Twilight woke up with a gigantic headache. She panicked a small bit when she didn't recognize her room, then yesterday's memories came racing back to her. Twilight looked around the room; Pinkie wasn't anywhere to be found. She must be already downstairs. What was that dream last night? Is Will real? Is he really here to help? He did teach me a bit about how to survive here. I'll trust him for now.

"Twilight! You need to get up if you want to go to school with us" Pinkie Shouted. "There are some clothes on the couch for you." Twilight went over to the couch looked at the clothes Pinkie told her about. The shirt was a purple tank top undershirt and a purple sweater with her cutiemark on it. Twilight noticed that the sweater was handmade.

"Who made this sweater for me? And how did they know my cutiemark?" Twilight whispered.

"I did! Do you like it? And what's a cutiemark?" Mabel answered. Twilight jumped from the sugar hyped teen.

"Mabel! Where did you come from?" Twilight questioned.

"I don't know actually, but did you like it?"

"Yes, Mabel! It looks stunning, how did you find time to make this, I just got here yesterday" Twilight asked

"Well I noticed that you didn't have any clothes with you, so I thought I'd make you some."

"Wow. Thank you, Mabel, I really appreciate that" Twilight hugged Mabel and quickly got dressed; as Twilight was putting on her sweater a thin small purple box fell out of it. What's this? Twilight picked up the box. What is this? Twilight clicked a button on the side of the box, a light then came from the other side of the box. She flipped the box over and saw her cutiemark and some words. Swipe to unlock? Twilight swiped the light and the thing changed. Is this magic? Suddenly the box vibrated, and Twilight dropped the box. She quickly picked it up and looked back into the light. One new message? Message where? Twilight looked around the room, but there was no message in sight. She looked back at the light. Reply? How could I reply? Twilight tapped reply and the message opened.

Twilight!

This is Will; I forgot to mention tech in this dimension is a bit more advanced than in your world. This device is called a cell phone; it's a bit like sending letters, but faster and more convenient. Ask Dipper about what else it can do. Talk you tonight.

You're friendly dream walker,

Will

"Twilight, we leave in five minutes! Are you coming?" Dipper called upstairs.

"Coming, just give me a second!" Twilight responded. She turned the phone off and went downstairs. Downstairs Mabel and Pinkie were planning a welcome to school party, while Dipper was going over a supply list. "Hey Dipper, whatcha doing?" Upon hearing Twilight's voice a smile appeared on Dipper's face.

"I'm checking to see if I have everything I might need for school" Dipper explained.

"Would you like any help?" Twilight asked.

"That would be great, thank you Twilight" Then Dipper and Twilight started going over the list. Eventually, Mabel and Pinkie joined them. After a few minutes, the group left the shack and started the short trek to the school.

When the group arrived at Gravity Falls High, groups of people greeted each other with happiness. This kinda reminded Twilight of Equestria. Wow, talk about feeling homesick. I hope Spike is safe. As they got closer to the humans Twilight moved closer to Dipper. Twilight heard a slight giggle from Pinkie. Is there something funny about me being close to him? Wait, why am I so close to him, and why do I feel safer like this? As Twilight pondered this the group entered the school. Twilight soon heard a loud voice.

"All students please report to the gym for an all-school assembly." Is that in my head?

"Which way is the gym?" Mabel asked. If Mabel heard it then I guess it wasn't in my head.

"We could follow everyone else?" Pinkie suggested. The group followed the rest of the students to the gym. When they arrived at the gym Twilight what had to be at least two to three hundred kids.

"There're so many kids here, Dipper, are all of them okay?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, I really hope so" Dipper replied. The group sat near a corner of the gym. Eventually, a man in a multicolored shirt walked out to the center of the gym, once he got there a bunch of students started cheering and shouting. The man just waved back at the kids.

"Hello students, welcome back to another wonderful year here at Gravity Falls High!" The man spoke into his microphone. "I'm Bob Holden, your principal here at Gravity Falls High. Now I know the sophomores, juniors, and seniors have heard me ramble on and on about how the school has changed and how I can't wait to meet all these fresh faces. But we're going to do something different this year. Please, would sophomores, juniors, and seniors go to homegroup and relax with your fellow homegroupies." Soon a large group of kids exited the gym and only the freshman remained. As Bob talked to the freshman Twilight's mind drifted to the boy sitting next to her, and how she ended up here, and what's she's going to do to get back home.

"Twilight, come on he called our names" Dipper whispered. Twilight got up and started to fellow Dipper up to a shorter woman with long blonde hair and a bright smile.

"Why did he call our names?" Twilight asked.

"He told us which homegroup we're in, were you listening?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry, can you explain all this to me later?"

Dipper sighed, "Yes I will, now come on."

"Hi Twilight, Dipper, I'm Amanda, your homegroup teacher. Now follow me to my classroom, and I'll explain what homegroup is, and how things are done here." Amanda then led the pair to a classroom on the second floor. "Welcome to my room, everyone, these are our new freshman, welcome them with warmth and friendship."

"Hello freshmeat, welcome to high school. Now it may seem like a lot at first, but we'll help you out, show you the ropes, as they say. By the way, I'm Xavier" A tall boy in a faded gray shirt and bright blue jeans, with deep brown hair and a long ponytail? Yeah, I guess that's what it was.

"Thank you, Xavier, I'm Dipper," Dipper then pointed to Twilight "and this is Twilight." Twilight felt everyone's eyes burn into hers. Blood rushes to her cheeks.

"Umm… Hi…Ugh… I'm Twilight" Twilight sputtered out.

"Are you okay?" Dipper whispered.

"Yeah, just a lot of people are staring at me; I'm still a bit nervous."

"Okay Twi, you're going to be okay I'm right here" Dipper comforted Twilight with his words the best he could. Eventually, homegroup ended and it was time for class. A counselor named Lindsey gave Twilight her schedule. She had U.S. history first hour, then gym, third hour she Twilight had algebra, after algebra she had English, then lunch. Twilight's side buzzed telling her she had received a text message.

Twilight!

It's Will again.

I enrolled you and Pinkie into the school and I've left some supplies for you in lockers twenty-four and twenty-five. And you should thank me for putting Dipstick in most of your classes. That's it for now. Good luck Twilight. Remember to get those lockers!

Your Friendly-Neighborhood Dream-Walker.

Will.

Ha! Dipstick! That's amazing; I'm so using that one on Dipper later. Twenty-four and twenty-five. Twilight's mind raced with thoughts of what could be inside the lockers, but Amanda said they'd pick lockers tomorrow. Dipper must have noticed Twilight on her phone because he asked her what she was doing on her phone.

"Pinkie asked me if we had any classes together" Twilight answered Dipper.

"Uh, Twilight, could I… uh have your number?" Dipper stuttered. Awe! He's so cute when he's flustered. Wait, I really need to stop this, and focus on getting home! "Just we don't have fourth hour together, and…" Dipper paused again, "If you wanted to hang out for lunch, you could text me," Dipper trailed off.

"Dipper, of course, I'd love to hang out with you at lunch today" Twilight handed Dipper her phone. Dipper's face lit up, his eyes looked like saucers.

"I'll type in Mabel's number too, are you okay with that?" Dipper asked. Twilight nodded. He really is cute; would it be so bad to pursue this feeling? I have no idea how I'm going to get home. So, would a distraction be so bad? Spike used to say distractions could help, and Pinkie seems to like it here…

"Twilight!" Dipper's voice shook Twilight from her thoughts. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, class is starting soon."

"Oh, I guess I got get to class." Twilight started to leave the room, "See you second hour." Twilight then entered the highway of high schools.

Twilight zoned out as soon as she got to her desk. She was in U.S. History with a teacher named Peter, Peter was an older teacher, he had a long gray ponytail and an odd accent, Twilight thought it was a Manehatten-like accent. Peter was talking about how the class was going to be and the supplies needed for class. Twilight stared at the wall behind Peter.

"Alright everyone, we're going to play a 'get to know each other' game." Twilight's eyes quickly darted around the room, she was alone in this class, her heart pounded. "Everyone I need you to find someone about the same height as you." The class shuffled about looking for people. Twilight stood up and looked around, she didn't know what to do. Soon a boy in a bright red hoodie and black sweatpants approached her.

"You look about my height," He held out his hand, "I'm Marco, Marco Diaz."

Twilight shyly took out his hand and responded, "Twilight, uh…Just Twilight."

"Nice to meet you 'Just Twilight'; How has your day been?" Marco asked. Twilight giggled, then was about to respond when Peter called out it was time for a different partner. Twilight said goodbye to Marco and went on to her next partner. After the activity Twilight and Marco sat close to each other. It's good to have a new friend, maybe even Dipper will become friends with Marco too, I hope so, they'd be good friends.

Dipper serpentined through the halls trying to find the correct room. He finally found the room his class was in, it was apparently the old computer lab, which was a weird place to keep the health room, but Dipper entered the room. Dipper's head stayed low, he knew he'd be a target for bullies, being a nerd had its perks though, he could be left alone, and only bothered when someone he knew wanted to talk to him, and that's not bothering so it didn't really matter. The class was quiet, students were either playing on the old Macs or reading, a group of girls was doing their makeup and painting their nails. Dipper took a seat away from everyone and started to meditate. Dipper started meditating when one day he was very stressed, and The Doctor suggested it. Dipper, for once in his life, felt calm, and at peace. So, whenever Dipper got nervous or stressed he meditates. Mabel called him a nerd a lot, but he didn't mind, that was his sister. Dipper soon felt another presence staring at him, He opened his eyes to see a blonde girl wearing a long aquamarine dress-like shirt with a devil horns headband. Dipper could tell there was a lot of makeup on her cheeks but strangely nowhere else. The girl noticed she was staring and quickly turned away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," The girl turned back to Dipper, her blue eyes met Dipper's, "I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"I was just meditating, it helps calm me down on days like this," Dipper responded.

"Days like this?" The girl questioned.

"I'm very nervous today, being the first day of school and all," Dipper explained.

"Oh, well if you're nervous about making friends, I'll be your friend. The name is St…Maria, Maria Diaz." Maria extended her hand. Dipper shook her hand and responded.

"Nice to meet you Maria, my name's Dipper." Eventually, the teacher walked into the room and started class.

"Sorry class, I'll get through this quick. You'll be getting to know each other in groups of three. Does everybody get that? Good. Go!" The teacher instructed. Dipper and Maria stayed in their seats. Neither of them knew anyone else and they both felt a neutral trust between each other. Soon a tall African-American man named Jonas sat with them. Maria and Dipper were apprehensive at first, but Jonas was a nice guy and the group eventually all got comfortable with each other. Dipper learned Maria was from Echo Creek, California, and Jonas was from Madison, Wisconsin. They talked about how life was like in their respective states and just small talk about themselves. Dipper learned that Maria preferred to be called Star and she has a brother named Marco who had history first hour, with Twilight. The teacher looked at the clock and dismissed the class. Third hour Dipper and Star both had gym, while Jonas had English. Star and Dipper said goodbye to Jonas, then went to the gym.

Twilight and Marco made their way to gym to find a large group of kids surrounding someone. Twilight couldn't see who, until Mabel ran into the gym.

"Dipper!" Mabel shrieked. Twilight instantly looked back at the group, she could barely see a blue hat. Her heart started to race. Marco and Twilight ran to the group. Twilight squeezed through some of the other kids, Taller kids were cornering Dipper, but Dipper's face remained calm.

"Alright Nerd, you're going to bitch for the rest of the year. You gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" The taller bully said.

"Well I'd rather not, and I'd suggest you turn away," Dipper responded.

"I love it when they try to fight back." Then the bully lunged at Dipper. Dipper just side-stepped, and the bully ran into a different kid. Another bully tried to grab Dipper but again Dipper side-stepped.

"Can we just stop this, I really don't want to embarrass you," Dipper suggested.

"Oh, you're so going to get it!" Both the bullies charged Dipper. Dipper waited until they were about a tail-length apart then everyone gasped as Dipper jumped over both bullies. They ran into each other and fell to the floor.

"I told you-" Another bully suddenly put Dipper in a choke hold.

"Dipper!" Mabel tried to run to her brother's rescue, but a bully yanked her hair back. Mabel yelped in Pain. Dipper's eyes widened. Oh no! They hurt his sister, Dipper is gonna flip, I have to help! Dipper elbowed the bully in the chest and the bully released him, then he kicked him in the chest. During the maelstrom, Twilight snuck behind the bully holding Mabel. Twilight swung at the bully in the back of the head, Twilight's fist stung with pain, but the bully fell to the floor.

"Ow, Who the he-" The bully never got to finish his sentence because Dipper kicked him in the stomach.

"Nobody! Nobody touches My Sister!" Dipper kicked him once more. Twilight noticed the first two bullies sneaking up on Dipper.

"Dipper! Watch out!" Twilight warned. Dipper quickly turned around, but both bullies suddenly got hit to the floor, behind them was Marco and a blonde girl about the same height as Mabel.

"Thanks Star, and you are?" Dipper asked Marco.

"Marco, and how do you know Star?" Marco asked.

"I'll tell you later Marco, but we should probably get out of here."

"What is going on here!" The gym teacher finally noticed what was happening. Dipper, Mabel, Marco, and Star explain the situation. The teacher nodded and sent the bullies down to the office to meet with Bob. "Alright with that dealt with let's get down to business. First, my name is Sam, and this class is an athletic course. I expect everyone to try, you don't have to be good, but I'd like everyone to at least put in an effort. With that, today is a free day, and tomorrow we start actual class. That's it, have fun." Sam went to his table on the stage and worked on his laptop.

"Maybe we should all go to the balcony and talk about what just happened?" Twilight suggested. The group all agreed and made their way to the balcony.

"So, sorry about what happened down there," Dipper started, "I guess they thought I was an easy target. Thank you guys for helping me."

"Dipper I said you were my friend, I wouldn't abandon a friend like that." The blonde girl Dipper called Star said.

"Star, how do you know Dipper?" Mabel asked. Twilight had also been wondering about this. She wasn't completely jealous…

"We met last hour. We did a partner activity thing." Star explained.

"Well I have to thank you and Marco for helping my brother, and Twilight, thank you for helping me," Mabel said.

"My real name is Maria, but I prefer to be called Star, it's just been a nickname since I was a kid," Star informed. The rest of the time the group chit chatted about random things. Twilight's thoughts again wondered their way to Dipper. How could he do all that? He jumped so high and reacted so quickly like he knew where they were, it was amazing. Twilight shook her head. Stop! Twilight you need to focus!

"Twilight, are you okay?" Dipper whispered. Twilight jumped and gasped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, just you looked distressed, is something wrong?"

"I'm okay, let's just say I'm not used to so much violence, and I do feel a bit nervous." Twilight explained.

"Twi, I'm sure this doesn't happen every day, just today is different, I guess, but class is almost over, we all want to meet up for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Dipper I said I would this morning, and just because we've made friends doesn't mean I'm not going to hang out with you," Dipper blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I just know I'm not the most interesting person, and-" Twilight cut Dipper off.

"Stop, don't finish that sentence. Did you just see what you did? Dipper that alone is interesting, but then there's the rest of you. Other people might think you're nerdy," Twilight paused, "but I think that's what I like about you." Twilight whispered the last part.

"What Twilight?" Dipper asked. Ugh! Why does he have to be so cute! He's making this so hard!

"Nothing, class is over I need to get to English," Twilight ran from out of the gym. Did I really just say that? I can't be that dense. I really, really hope he didn't notice I said that.

Dipper stood there dumbfounded. What just happened? Was there something I said? There must have been, but what? I'll ask Pinkie to ask her about it later. With his thoughts clear, he finally made his way to U.S. History.

I really wanted to do Dipper's 'POV' but we've already seen U.S. History… so more Twilight!

Twilight and Pinkie finally had a class together. It kinda felt like ages since the pair could do something with just themselves. Pinkie and Twilight quietly caught up with each other's day. Twilight mentioned the fight in the gym, that surprised Pinkie, she couldn't see, Twilight or Dipper hurting anyone, but she understood it was to protect her friends. Pinkie's day was, well, compared to the rest of the group, Pinkie was having the normal day. I'd never thought I'd get to the point to which Pinkie was the one being normal. Twilight giggled at her own joke. Soon enough the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright students, my name is Craig, I'm, well you could guess what I am, but since it goes with the plot, I'm your teacher for this hour, now today, I'm going to give you the easiest assignment of this year." Some of the class groaned at Craig's words. "Oh, don't whine, it's easy because it's about yourself, one page about yourself, Due, two weeks, you see I just want to get to know each of you before I give actual assignments. Now you can choose what you do for the rest of the hour, do anything, just stay in the classroom and don't kill each other. Are we clear? Yes or no?" The class replied with a yes and some just about went on their phones when Craig spoke again, "And the laptops are available over in that cart." He pointed to a cart filled with what Twilight guessed were laptops. Twilight grabbed two laptops and brought them back to where herself and Pinkie were sitting.

Thanks Twilight, but uhh Twilight?" Pinkie paused, "How are we going to do this assignment?" Panic crept up inside Twilight. She'd forgotten that they weren't from this world!

"That's okay Pinkie, we'll think of something," Twilight assured her pink-headed friend.

Lunch

Hunger gnawed in Dipper's stomach, Thank God it's lunch; I really need to eat. Note to self, tomorrow bring food to snack on. Dipper moved through the crowded halls with extreme speed. When he finally reached the cafeteria, kids already filled the room. He looked for Twilight or Mabel. He saw them in the corner of the room, chatting away to Star and Marco. Paz had also joined them.

"Yo Dip, could I sit with you?" A deep voice frightened Dipper. "Oh, Sorry for scaring you man." Jonas apologized. Dipper chuckled and said it was alright.

"Of course you can sit with us." Dipper invited. The duo moved to the rest of the group.

"Bro Bro! How's your first day going?" Mabel asked. Dipper sat in between Mabel and Twilight, while Jonas sat across from them.

"My day is going well," Dipper paused thinking back to earlier events, "Expect that fight in the gym, that was kinda scary." The rest of the group agreed and soon the conversation diverged from a group one to individual ones.

"Anypo-one, want to get out of this stuffy cafeteria?" Pinkie asked. Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Yea this place is getting a bit crowded. Let's go outside." Dipper suggested. The rest of the group agreed, then soon made their way outside.

"Dip, Did you ever realize how close the school is to the forest?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked at how close the forest was to the school, it was about a five minutes away. Dipper remembered running away from the monsters deep within that same forest. The monsters didn't come into town often, but Dipper usually had to fix the problem for the town, and find a way to cover it up for the government without erasing people's memories.

"Yea, it is pretty close to the forest. I think it's unsafe," Dipper answered. Mabel and Pacifica nodded in agreement. The group again talked about issues with school, and soon Mabel and Pinkie were demonstrating how to do the proper cartwheel. Near the end of lunch, a faint cry was heard.

"Help!" The voice screamed. The sound was so faint the only one who noticed it was Dipper. "Help!" Dipper quickly shushed everyone to hear the voice better. "Help" The rest of the group hear the voice clearly this time. Twilight and Pinkie's Faces went pale and their eyes widened.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted. "Spike!" She and Pinkie sprinted in the direction of 'Spike'. The rest of the group stood in shock. Dipper and the others quickly realized what happened and ran after their friends.

The group reached a small clearing and looked around for Twilight and Pinkie. "Where'd they go?" Pacifica asked. "Dipstick can you hear them?"

"No, you calling me Dipstick isn't helping me hear them better!" Dipper snapped at Pacifica, she jumped back, not expecting Dipper to snap like that. "Sorry, just I know what's in this forest and I want to out of it as quickly as possible," Mabel whispered something into Pacifica and they both giggled, Dipper just sighed and tried to listen for Twilight's voice. Come on Twilight, where are you? It's not safe here, I hope she's okay. The brush next to them started to shake.

"Ahhhh!" A shorter boy with emerald green hair tripped out of the bushes. The group stared at the boy till he started to get up and he scaredly looked around at the group, "You…" He panted trying to catch his breath, " You need to run! Something is chasing me!" The boy started to run past Dipper, but Dipper caught the boy and turned him around.

"You don't want to run back into the forest, that's what it wants. Trust me. Stay here in the open and with a group, The monster's don't like to target groups," The boy didn't look too convinced.

"Trust him, we don't want to hurt you. Our friends went in here, we just want to help them." Mabel kindly spoke. It noticeably calmed the boy down. "Have you seen a girl with Indigo colored hair with another girl with pink hair?" The boy shook his head no.

"I'm so-" The green-headed boy started to speak but a high pitch scream cut him off. "Twilight!"

"After her voice! Stick together!" Dipper and the group started running after Twilight's scream.

The group finds Twilight and Pinkie in the grasp of a mossy tree-giant. "Mabel, it's Steve." Dipper informed his twin. Mabel muttered a curse word Dipper couldn't make out. "Alright, everyone that's Steve, he's a bit rude when someone gets too close to him. Follow my lead." Dipper stepped into the open and Steve growled a warning.

"Dipper Help!" Twilight and Pinkie shouted. The rest of the group came out of the bushes and everyone could tell Steve was feeling threatened, he backed up, ripped a tree out of the ground and held it like a club.

"Hey Steve," Dipper said very calmly, "I need you to put my friends down." Dipper received a grunt for a response. "I know, we didn't mean bother you, we know you just want to be left alone. If you drop my friends, we'll leave you alone forever. You won't hear from us ever again." Steve stared at Dipper, then he looked at the two girls he had in his 'arms'? He suddenly let go of both girls and panic flooded its way into Dipper's mind. Oh no! I forgot how tall Steve is! Pinkie luckily landed safely on a nearby tree, but Twilight's luck wasn't as good as Pinkie's. She was falling toward a patch of incredibly sharp thorn trees. (The trees aren't much taller than the average person, by how far and fast Twilight is Falling, she could be severely hurt). Dipper felt something in him, his feet suddenly sprinting toward Twilight, he was moving so fast it felt like time itself had stopped. Then she was in his arms. I caught her! How'd I get up this high? Just as quickly as he wondered that they were back on the ground past the thorn trees. Dipper felt very fatigued. He felt like he'd stayed up all night for three days straight. His muscles felt like than ran a marathon. "Are you…" Dipper panted heavily, "Okay?" Twilight just stared at Dipper, her eyes never leaving his.

"How…. How di-" Twilight started.

"Bro Bro! That was Awesome! Did Grunkle Ford give you a gadget to do that?" Mabel interrupted Twilight.

"Mabel…." Dipper panted once more, "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, you teleported, like one second here another second there," Jonas informed Dipper.

"I didn't do that," Dipper stated. "That's magic and I don't know magic. All I did was run."

"That isn't what we saw," Marco explained. "You talked to that thing, when it dropped Twilight and Pinkie, you teleported in a puff of bluish smoke." Marco sounded completely truthful. Dipper was still having a hard time comprehending this. Doc? Was that you? Dipper asked the alien in his mind. No, that was all you. Okay, I guess this is the reason the watch called you. The Doctor rambled. What do you mean? What happened? What's this reason? Dipper started to panic. Hey! Stop your worrying. They won't ditch ya. Especially Twilight, I have a feeling that she couldn't. Dipper shook away his thoughts. Twilight hugged Dipper, Dipper couldn't help to blush.

"Thank you," Twilight held Dipper so tightly like he was the only person watching. She suddenly realized the awkward length the hug. She quickly turned away and whispered an apology.

"Twilight! Pinkie!" Spike yelled and he embraced Twilight. Dipper felt a ping of dread well in his stomach. Why do I feel like this? I'm not dating her, no matter how much I want to, I need to get that through my head. Dipper moved aside. Dipper heard Spike whisper but it was too soft to hear. Twilight mumbled a quiet we'll talk later.

"We need to get back to class, we're almost late!" Marco spoke out. "Can Spike even come with us, he doesn't go to the school."

"My…My brother has to come with us." Twilight shakily said. Brother? Well, that does explain the running after him like that. I'd do the same for Mabel. Spike looked hesitant but nodded at Twilight's remark.

"If we can't convince the principal to let him stay for a day. He'll have to stay in town and away from the forest." Dipper suggested. Everyone agreed and quickly walked back to school.

Spike approached Dipper as the group walked back, "Thank you Dipper, for saving Twilight and I. I owe you so much. My... Sister is everything to me, she's almost like my mother." Spike said.

"Oh, it's no trouble, I'd feel horrible if I hadn't done anything. Helping people is something I'd do till the day I die" Dipper looked up to the sky. " Spike? Do you ever think we belong somewhere… else? Like not stuck here, in this town, or this state? Just somewhere else, is calling you?"

Spike fellows Dipper's lead and looks to the bright blue sky. "Dipper, I do. I hear it too, We'll find a way to get there. I'm sure of it." Spike understood.

"Thanks Spike. Sorry, the others would call me crazy, something told me, you'd understand." Dipper praised.

"Hey Spike," Twilight called to the green headed boy. "Come here, I need to talk to you." Spike nodded, then went to his sister. Dipper kept walking, the slight breeze taking his mind as far away from this town, to a place that called to him. A new home. A new adventure. New Mysteries, but someone kept him here, in this town, the same adventure, the same home. He couldn't just leave, Dipper knew that. He did choose to stay here, and Mabel is here, she was, is and always will be Dipper's sister. When Dipper's mind returned to his body they were at the school. Back to work. The group walked into school. Dipper and Twilight took Spike to the office to ask if he could stay, the secretary noticed them and called them over.

"Oh who is this kids?" the secretary was taller than average and wore a long gray cardigan with a white shirt, the shirt was starting to match her greying hair.

"This is my brother, Spike Drake, he was wondering the forest and we found him, could he stay here until the end of the day?" Twilight explained.

"Wait, Spike Drake?" The secretary pulled out a note, "He's enrolled here, your father said he was going to be late." She handed Twilight a letter.

Hello Again!

It's Will again, by the way. Don't worry only you can read this. Now I have to Explain some things. You and Pinkie aren't going to be the only ones coming here, the rest of your Friends have to be here as well. I couldn't send you all here at once, because an evil presence would've noticed and killed you. It's important that NONE of you die, If any of you die, this world is doomed. Now don't freak out, nothing dangerous is coming to kill you, yet. I will warn you when that time comes. For now, you must attempt to keep your identity hidden. We'll talk more about this Tonight with Pinkie and Spike.

I'm counting on you, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Princess? I'm not a princess. Is he making fun of me? No he must have misspelled. "Twilight, come on. We have class now, Spike has the same class." Dipper tapped Twilight's shoulder gingerly. She shook off Will's princess comment and moved on to the danger part. What is coming after us? Am I really safe here? Is Pinkie safe, and now add Spike to that list. Twilight's eyes shifted over to the brown-headed boy to her left, Was he safe being friends with me? He must know how to handle himself out here, I'll have to ask him more about what he knows, but that's for later. Can I protect him, or will he be the one protecting me? Twilight zoned out thinking of scenarios of situations that could arise while here.

"Twilight!" Dipper's voice pulled Twilight from her thoughts.

"Huh! What?" Twilight her head and looked around.

"Class is this way." Dipper laughed. "Where are you going?" Twilight's cheeks flushed.

"Sorry I zoned out again," Twilight whispered. Then she followed Dipper and Spike to class.

The rest of Twilight's classes flew by. Dipper talked more about his life, sometimes he'd try to bring Twilight or Spike into the conversation, but they dodged most questions. When Twilight and Spike were alone they discussed plans on how to get home.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
